I'm Never Changing Who I Am
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks up at Dave through the purple hair in his eyes. "You're not going to make me rent a tux or anything, are you?" he asks and tries not to grimace at the very idea. He's never been one for conformity - anyone with eyes could see that - and the very idea of it makes his skin begin to crawl. Skank!Kurt AU


**Title:** I'm Never Changing Who I Am**  
Author:** lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Word Count:** 3768**  
Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **None, really.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
Summary:** Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks up at Dave through the purple hair in his eyes. "You're not going to make me rent a tux or anything, are you?" he asks and tries not to grimace at the very idea. He's never been one for conformity - anyone with eyes could see that - and the very idea of it makes his skin begin to crawl.  
**A/N:** So I decided to jump on the skank!Kurt bandwagon a couple weeks ago and this is what came of it. Lol hope you like. Title is from "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Kurt flicks the lighter, igniting the cigarette between his lips effortlessly and inhaling on instinct. He breathes it in, holding it in his lungs for a long moment before letting it out slowly and watching as the smoke wafts around him in a cloud.

"Those are pretty bad for you, you know."

Kurt glances up at the other boy as Dave makes his way over to Kurt, trying not to grimace when Kurt blows smoke at him in response. "No shit, Sherlock." He holds out the cigarette to Dave. "Wanna smoke?"

"Eh, better not, tryin' to quit," quips Dave, and Kurt scoffs with a roll of his eyes. He knows Dave has never smoked a day in his life, but hey, there's a first time for everything.

"You sure? You might like it. Never know unless you try."

Dave laughs. "I'm good, man." He glances at their surroundings, not surprised in the least where they'd ended up; underneath the bleachers is basically the Skanks' number one hangout. Dave looks back down at Kurt and then to the ground of gravel next to him where Kurt's canvas shoulder bag is. "Mind if I sit?"

"Whatever," says Kurt, taking another long drag, and watches while Dave plops down on the ground beside him.

"So you, uh… you weren't in class."

Kurt fixes him with a look. "I'm pretty sure I won't need to know how to make chemicals react with each other when I'm out there in the real world. It's not exactly something most employers want you to know how to do at their jobs. So why the fuck should I bother even learning it in the first place, then? Fucking useless," he says, turning his attention back to staring at the school ahead of him in the distance in a daze.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure Ms. C might fail you if you don't show up to class one of these days. 'Sides, I sorta need my lab partner there, can't do all that shit by myself, dude, even if you are sorta a deadbeat partner."

Kurt only glares at him. "I'm not a deadbeat, you fucker. And I was there yesterday, it's not much different from one day to the next so what does it even matter? Fucking christ."

Dave's silent for a minute, trying to think of some way to respond to that. "Even still…" is all he can seem to come up with. Closing his eyes, Dave sighs. "Look, all I'm saying is you're kinda fucking with my grade here." Kurt looks at him, seemingly bored with the conversation. "So just… be there. Got it?"

Kurt sighs. "_Fine_," he replies, exasperated. He makes it sound like it's literally the hardest thing in the world to do, but Dave knows if he tries hard enough that he can persuade Kurt into virtually anything humanly possible.

"Good," says Dave, moving to stand up and brushing off his pants of any gravel that might have stuck to him in his time on the ground. "And you should really stop smoking, you know." Kurt raises an eyebrow at him challengingly. "You're gonna get cancer and die at like twenty-five."

"Actually, did you know that more people die from secondhand smoke than the smokers themselves? Just something for you to think about on your way back to class," Kurt says and smiles sweetly as Dave frowns and grunts unhappily, swinging his backpack over one shoulder and walking away.

Kurt only inhales the nicotine again, glad to finally be able to gain the upper hand.

* * *

Kurt walks into Chemistry class the next day, hair dyed from pink to now blue, and new piercing in his ear. Ms. Christensen shoots him a disapproving look.

Dave stares as he watches Kurt sit on the stool next to him, torn between happy he has a lab partner for the day and angry that when he finally shows up, it's halfway through the class.

"I'm here," Kurt says to him begrudgingly, "happy now?"

Dave's lips upturn into a smile, which only succeeds in annoying Kurt even more. Apparently, as with any other day, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Very."

Kurt huffs, glaring. "Fuck you, Karofsky."

Dave only rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the lab assignment.

"I like the industrial," says Dave, still concentrating on measuring of the chemicals to pour into the beaker.

Kurt studies him for a long moment, trying to decide whether Dave's being serious or just being his usual ass self. "Thanks," he finally settles on, still wary.

Dave finally looks back over at him. "I mean it. It looks good on you," he mumbles, and Kurt watches as his cheeks heat up and his whole face gets just a shade redder.

Kurt's eyes narrow, looking Dave over up and down. "You're fucking weird, Karofsky."

Dave frowns at him in response and resists the urge to knock over the beaker and spoil that pretty fucking face of Kurt's.

* * *

"So what the hell are you doing hanging out with Karofsky?" Quinn asks the next day as they take a smoke break in their usual spot at lunch time.

Kurt glares and flicks a stray piece of hair out of his eye. "Who the fuck told you I was hanging out with him?"

Quinn meets his gaze, challenging. "Nobody had to tell me," she says coolly, "I saw it myself. He was walking through the fence when I was just getting onto the field. And there's no way in Hell he was coming over to have a little chat with Ronnie," says Quinn with a low laugh.

"Oh yeah and how would you know?"

"Because he plays for your team, remember?" she says with a smirk.

_Fuck_. "I knew I never should've told you about that." Quinn had been the first - and only - person to hear about Kurt and Karofsky's impromptu makeout session last year in the supply closet when Dave had run after him and sprung a kiss on him, completely out of the blue. A fucking _kiss_. Apparently there's no tact nowadays. "Just make sure you don't go spreading that shit around, you got it, Fabray? Do it and I swear you'll never again see the light of day."

Quinn only laughs in response, not threatened in the least. "Oh please, I'm not gonna go out him, I have a little more respect for personal space than that. I may be a bitch but I don't do that." She takes a drag from the cigarette burning between her fingers. "And anyway, it'll be all over the school once you two start going out so what does it even matter."

Kurt feels himself gaping, mouth wide open as he stares. "I'm not going to start fucking dating that dick. I think I have a little better taste than to go for a jock, of all people."

Quinn's mouth upturns in an amused smile. "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Hummel."

Kurt's jaw clenches in annoyance.

* * *

"Look, I'm not gonna start dating you or whatever else you think is going to come out of the way you keep fucking flirting with me. And I'm not gonna fuck you either, if that's what you're after."

Dave stares at him in surprise and glances around the hallway. "I… what?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You heard me, Karofsky. Now stop trying to get in my pants, it's fucking annoying." That said, Kurt storms off down the hallway in a rage.

Before he knows it, footsteps are sounding behind him as he continues walking, gaining speed, and a hand is landing on his shoulder to stop him. Dave turns him around, causing Kurt to give him only a steely glare in return. "Dude, what the hell? You can't just say shit like that and then walk away from me."

That's the thing about Dave; he's never been afraid of Kurt or of voicing his opinion. It bugs the shit out of Kurt, to be quite honest. He's probably the one person in the entire school, besides the rest of the Skanks, who's never been terrified of him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Karofsky," he says, turning on his heel to walk away but halting with a groan as Dave catches his arm. Kurt only fixes him with another glare. He doesn't know why Karofsky is so intent on keeping him there.

"And I wasn't… I wasn't flirting with you. Okay?" Even as Dave says it, Kurt can see the blush rising on his face and nearly bursts out laughing at the sight. It's somehow hilarious, for as popular at the school he is, how reserved he can be, too.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he says, doubtful. When Dave finally looks at him again, there's a hint of mirth in those blue grey eyes looking back at him. "But then I'm sure you talk to all the guys like that, hmm, Davey?" he says, placing a hand on the other boy's broad chest and talks lowly. "After all, we both know what happened last year, now don't we." Giving Dave a once over, Kurt removes his hand and gives him a smirk. "See ya."

* * *

"Still hanging around Karofsky, I see," Quinn states as Kurt meets her after school the next day.

Kurt's eyes narrow disapprovingly. "What, you spying on me now or something?"

She laughs. "Nah, not worth the effort. I can just tell. You're different when you're with him. It's weird."

"So?" retorts Kurt and adjusts his industrial piercing. The fucker still hurts and it's been weeks now; he makes a mental note to clean it more than he's been doing so far.

"So he might have a good influence on you or something and then before you know it you're wearing a jersey and kicking around a football."

Kurt scoffs. "Yeah, not likely," he says, and stares up at the sun bitterly. At this rate, with the amount of sun that's been shining thanks to global warming and the fact that smoking isn't allowed indoors, his hair will be so faded that he'll have to recolor it by next weekend.

Kurt despises the sun.

Quinn laughs at him as he adjusts his sunglasses.

* * *

They somehow end up back in the supply closet, in the exact spot they were not even a year ago. It's September, which means long sleeved shirts and ripped, too long sweaters, which only manage to end up on the floor. Kurt doesn't seem to care and Dave's too busy sucking on his neck with a hand stuck down Kurt's pants to even notice.

Dave's surprisingly good at kissing; Kurt had almost forgotten how great he is. So great, in fact, that Kurt would almost let him put that football jersey on him and convince him to change his ways. Almost.

Kurt stops him a moment later with a hand to Dave's chest, effectively separating their lips and forcing Dave to remove his hand. He swallows hard, trying to get his breathing under control and sighs, looking at Dave looking at him. Dave still has that look of pure lust in his eyes that is unmistakable, and Kurt wonders idly if he looks the same. "We, uhm. We have Chemistry."

"Yeah, we do," says Dave, moving to dive back in for more but is stopped by the hand still on his chest. Kurt moves past him and glares at him as he reaches down to find his shirt and sweater. Of course they have chemistry, how could you make out with someone like that and _not_.

"Don't we have class right now or something?"

Annoyed, Dave turns on the light switch and looks at his watch in the dim light of the room. "Dude, we've already missed half of it."

"Well then we'll get there just in time for Ms. C to say we were there and not send us to Figgins, won't we. God, you nerds are all the same, 'oh my god, we need to get to class, can't miss class, stop smoking, get that thing out of your ear you'll never get a job out there looking like that.' Jesus, you'd think getting some action would loosen you up a bit but I guess not."

Dave stares at him in confusion. "I'm not a nerd."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt exits the miniscule room, taking off before Dave can even find his jacket. The stupid room is too fucking dark for him to see pretty much anything in there, even with the light on. The stupid light makes little difference.

When he makes it to class, Kurt isn't there. Somehow Dave isn't really all that surprised.

* * *

Kurt's smoking outside the front of the school the next morning when Dave gets there, Ray Bans perched on his nose and a smarmy grin on his face. "Hello, David," he greets and Dave nearly winces at the way his name sounds falling from those lips. It's strange. Kurt's never called him by his first name before and it sounds foreign to Dave's ears, almost like a curse.

"Hey," grumbles Dave, walking past Kurt and up to the door. Kurt follows, throwing his sunglasses onto the top of his head, the cigarette still burning between his fingers.

Dave wonders if it's about to set off the fire alarm.

Kurt rolls his eyes when Dave voices his concerns aloud and grins as he burns a hole into the wall, ash falling. Dave can see burn marks in his sweater.

"Come with me," demands Kurt, leaving no room for questioning and already walking away. Dave has no choice but to follow. Undoubtedly this will only end in yet another makeout session with copious amounts of groping in the janitor's closet.

He isn't wrong.

* * *

Dave gives him a new sweater for Christmas. Kurt stares at the gift, how pristine it is, and raises an eyebrow at him. He can't seem to figure out why Dave would ever think this was his style. "Why'd you give me a present?"

Dave looks back at him in confusion. "What? I… It's Christmas. Why shouldn't I?"

Kurt rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Yes I know it's Christmas but why would you give me something?"

Dave shrugs. "I dunno, I guess just 'cause we've been hanging out for a while now and I figured that's… what you do?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I sure hope that's not what you do when you're 'hanging out' with all your other friends." He heaves a sigh. "I'll have something for you tomorrow."

Kurt shows up to chemistry the next day - on time for once - with a small, square box in his hand. Dave looks at it in amazement, surprised Kurt even took the time and effort to wrap it. Dave understands once he actually opens it; Kurt's always loved music more than anything else, so it's no wonder that he actually did take the time to wrap this. "It's a mix CD, all my favorite songs on two discs," Kurt explains gruffly. "You'd better like it."

Dave's stunned. It must've taken at least a few hours to put this together. It's time consuming but then again, Dave figures he probably doesn't do much homework anyway so he probably shouldn't be as surprised as he is. "I, uh. I think I will."

Kurt only huffs and shrugs one shoulder as he adjusts himself on his stool.

For as angry the music is, Dave ends up loving it.

* * *

"The hell are you wearing, K?"

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and huffs as he fixes Ronnie with a stare of annoyance. "It's called a sweater." He'd tried to style it alright that morning but honestly, he thinks he only succeeded in making himself look like his eighty year-old great grandma Ola.

He wonders briefly if all it needs is some rips and tears but then Dave would probably get pretty pissed at him so it's probably better to just leave it alone, as much as he hates it.

Quinn lets out a laugh as smoke clouds around her. "Got that from Karofsky, did you?"

"What are you, a fucking mind reader or something? Jesus," he curses, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting up for the third time that morning. It's fucking cold out anyway, he might as well use them to stay warm as well as fight off his stress. Maybe he should just get one of those stress balls to squeeze in his hand whenever shit's getting to him but then he'd never have a reason to skip class anymore. Plus, now the nicotine's sort of engrained in him anyhow.

"I can spot the signs," retorts Quinn. "I said it before, I'll say it again. You're different when you're around him.

Kurt narrows his eyes, giving her a long look. "Good different or bad different?" He sure can't see a difference.

Quinn gives him a sly grin. "I just don't want you to go to the dark side, Kurtie."

"Believe me, I won't," says Kurt and with a flick of his wrist, watches the ash fall to the ground.

* * *

Kurt stares in disgust at the hearts plastered to the walls all over the school and tries not to gag. Valentines Day is literally the worst.

"I see you're in the spirit," says Dave as he comes up to stand beside him. Dave looks up at the massive heart on the wall, then back to Kurt as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh yes. Definitely 'in the spirit,'" replies Kurt, voice laced with sarcasm.

Dave only laughs. "My god you're a grouch."

Kurt brushes a strand of stray hair out of his eye and gives Dave a steely glare. "I am not a _grouch_. I'm also not one of those idiots who would fall to the ground to do something over-the-top romantic for another person or go out of their way just to get someone to fall in love with them. If you're going to do that then you should do it all year round, not just on some stupid, made up holiday that has absolutely zero significance whatsoever." Good god he needs a smoke. Lighting up indoors would undoubtedly only lead him toward yet another detention so it was probably better not. "Valentines Day is the dumbest holiday since the founding of Labor Day." He pauses in his tangent when he sees the look of amusement on Dave's face. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing I just… I never knew you were such a romantic."

Kurt narrows his eyes and tries to figure out just what, exactly, of what he said could be taken as being romantic. Shaking it off, he leaves Dave behind, walking past him and heading for the doors.

It's not like they're exclusive or anything so being seen in public together like this is probably not the smartest idea, especially in a school like this. This place is known for gossip and with the two of them, people are bound to talk.

"Where, uh. Where're we going?" asks Dave and Kurt raises an eyebrow at him and quirks a half-grin.

"Wanna go make out under the bleachers?"

Dave follows obediently.

He'll do anything so long as it means some more frottage and groping below the waist.

* * *

"So you wanna go to prom with me?"

Kurt sighs in frustration as Dave pulls away from sucking his neck to ask the question. A stupid, ridiculous question. "Prom is for geeks and losers and the popular kids too dumb to know just how ludicrous the whole thing is. I'd much rather not have to be seen with the likes of them."

"But we… you're seen with me all the time…" says Dave and Kurt hates to admit it but the other boy's sort of right. It's not much different. Ever since they came out together as dating to the entire school, it really shouldn't make that much of a difference. No one messed with them, not since Kurt had steered death glares in the direction of every student there who threatened to mess with them; he didn't even need to say anything to them, they just knew.

Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks up at Dave through the purple hair in his eyes. "You're not going to make me rent a tux or anything, are you?" he asks and tries not to grimace at the very idea. He's never been one for conformity - anyone with eyes could see that - and the very idea of it makes his skin begin to crawl.

Dave laughs. "We'll find you something, man," he says and Kurt tries not to smile when Dave places a chaste kiss to his lips.

He's not so sure he's going to hate this whole thing as much as he's anticipating.

* * *

"So has he met your dad yet, then?" asks Quinn the day before prom night. Kurt stares at her in confusion.

"No, why? Should he?" he asks and inhales a long breath, watching the cigarette paper burn at the end.

"I don't know, you guys are getting pretty serious from what I hear."

Kurt glares. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Some kid in geometry was talking about it."

Kurt dodges the implications of that comment and continues on like she didn't just say that. If people are talking about them when they're not even around, they must be bigger news than they think they are. "No. He hasn't met him." It's hard not to add the _yet _onto the end of that.

"Prom's tomorrow. Aren't you going with him?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So daddy Hummel probably wants to see who's taking his _oh so precious_ little boy out for the night," she says with a laugh.

Kurt wonders what he did to deserve this torture.

They dissolve back into silence, no sound but the quiet crinkling of the paper and fire sparking up as it burns.

In the end, Kurt introduces Dave to his dad anyway.

Biting his tongue to keep from saying "Hey, Dad, that guy I told you I was fucking last week? Yeah this is him, say hi" is probably one of the hardest things he's ever done.

* * *

They do it for the first time on the bed of a tacky hotel room just off the interstate on prom night.

Dave's amazing and tells Kurt he loves him and Kurt has to wonder what he ever did to deserve such_ crazyinsanelove_ from someone as fucking sweet as Dave.

Kurt doesn't believe in love or fate or any of that metaphysical, romantic bullshit, but he does believe whatever this thing with Dave is, it's pretty damn close to perfect.

_fin._


End file.
